new outlook
by NickyFox13
Summary: Tamaki thinks there should be posters to advertise the Host Club. Hilarity and utter weirdness ensues. mention of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

"I think we should change our outlook," Tamaki exclaimed, startling Haruhi out of working on homework. Haruhi sighed quietly; Tamaki didn't hear.

"You say this every time there's a lull in business," Haruhi reminded Tamaki. He began pacing frantically; even Haruhi felt on edge.

"You should let Tamaki wear himself out thinking of suggestions, Haruhi. It's rather...amusing," Kyoya said, curiously peering over the edge of his eyeglasses.

"Plus, it's always fun to listen to Tamaki's brainstorming," Hikaru said, smiling wryly.

"Eureka! I've got it!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi felt a tinge of curiosity bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have the best idea ever, Tamaki?" Honey had asked atop of Mori's shoulders, having just walked into the empty Host Club. Tamaki sharply turned around from his brooding thoughts to face Honey and Mori.

"What makes you think you can interrupt me like that?" Tamaki screeched, clearly horrified. Honey looked about to cry. Mori stayed calm enough to sit himself and Honey down on the couch. Paying sufficient attention to Tamaki was a full-time job.

"Don't get any more off track, Tamaki. You were about to share your game-changing idea," Haruhi said to coax Tamaki away from hysterics.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki took enough calming breaths to talk again.

"I think we should advertise to get more business at the Host Club!" Tamaki said in an all-too-frightening cheerful tone. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, his face neutral; Haruhi tilted her head in confusion, like she hadn't heard him.

"And you want to do that because…?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison. Tamaki launched into a manic tirade so incoherent, all Haruhi heard was 'knowledge is power'. Tamaki stopped suddenly, facing everyone bright-eyed, sweaty, and hair tousled.

"Can you explain that one more time?" Honey asked, all innocence, as he broke the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank god Honey broke the silence with his question, Haruhi thought, because otherwise the silence would've been too deafening.

"I'm hoping that making signs will bring more wonderful people to join us here at the Host Club so we don't spend so much time sitting around," Tamaki said, enunciating clearly but still overwhelmed with excitement.

"I think it's a great idea," Kyoya said too quickly. Tamaki brightened, and wrapped Kyoya in a grateful bear hug. Honey joyfully jumped with Tamaki.

"Your approval better not mean ruining everything," Haruhi hissed. Kyoya smirked devilishly, his eyes twinkling; Haruhi knew that meant trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think this is working," Haruhi declared after an hour of pouring energy into creating posters, which did include planning. These posters were decorated with glitter (courtesy of Honey and Mori), had an informative description about the Host Club (courtesy of Kyoya) with eye-catching final touches added (courtesy of, surprisingly, the twins).

"I think it's working splendidly!" Tamaki grinned. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered; Tamaki glared.

"What's funny?" Tamaki spat.

"We wrote notes in code on the poster," Hikaru and Kaoru explained.

"...Dare I ask what the code says?" Tamaki asked.

"You're better off not knowing, senpai," the twins snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi felt relief when they ran out of posters. Running around the school was tiring. It proved to be a difficult task, and only Tamaki was prepared. Honey stayed behind to make extra copies. Kyoya made sure the posters were permitted at all.

A part of Haruhi respected Tamaki's enthusiasm; his dedication to the Host Club was inspiring. Only Tamaki would insist on doing this with a grin. She couldn't deny that his spirit never died, even in the worst of moments.

When he kissed her on the cheek in gratitude, Haruhi knew she did the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

When more people, women and men alike, trickled into the Host Club over the course of the next few weeks, Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. More people bubbled with excitement, while interacting with everyone, which brought new energy.

"I guess the posters worked," she muttered in disbelief, watching Tamaki flirt and Kyoya calculate and Mori listen and the twins just...exist, in their strange way.

"I never knew we even had this many students at Ouran able to attend," Honey said in awe, as groups of people lingered.

A thud, a crack, a crash exploded in Haruhi's ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Before jumping into the fray of noise, Haruhi tried to calm everyone down. The noise wasn't a good thing. Haruhi knew logically that hysterics would exacerbate the problem.

Getting people out was Haruhi's responsibility. She refused to play into the fear of the impending noise. She wanted to keep her nose out of the dramatics, which was easy since she had much more to focus on.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" A booming voice declared, clear and angry

"Let's talk this out rationally." Haruhi had a feeling she would regret saying this.

"What's there to talk about?"


	9. Chapter 9

"There's a lot to talk about," Haruhi responded, "like why you decided to burst in here to cause thoughtless trouble."

Haruhi knew that he was nothing but a trembling youth who had a bad week. He projected a fearful air. He tried his damndest to act intimidating; he wanted everyone to think it was his intention to create a huge scene. His meek stance meant that he did not intend that at all.

He softened.

"...You're right. But I'm still upset," he said, digging his heels into the floor.

Haruhi sighed at his stubbornness.

"What's on your mind?" Haruhi asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you steal my girlfriend away from me?" The boy demanded in a stage whisper.  
"Look," Haruhi started, then trailed off when she realized she hadn't gotten his name.

"My name's not important," he hissed.

"Whoever you are, it's illogical to believe that your girlfriend is so entwined with you that she cannot have a life outside of you," Haruhi explained, and she expected him to lash out. He didn't. It was a relief.

"Huh," he said, "I never thought of it like that."

"You should apologize after getting her perspective," Haruhi gently suggested. He smiled.

"Thanks," he whispered.


End file.
